


An Unexpected Kiss

by VivatMusa



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Racing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivatMusa/pseuds/VivatMusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathy considered Owen as a friend (an annoying one, albeit), but she had never taken the steps to make their friendship something more. Well, Owen is now taking charge. One day, he dares Kathy to a horse race. If he wins, their relationship may just blossom-that is, if Kathy doesn't turn him into pony-chow first. My spin-off of Owen's and Kathy's first rival heart event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harvest Moon, nor its characters. This scene was also inspired by Owen and Kathy's rival heart event.

"Renee, have you seen Israfel? He's not in his stall," said Kathy, who was looking at the vacant area that should've contained a white stallion. Instead, it held only abandoned straw and a trough filled with water. The stall itself appeared relatively clean, and no musty smell came from it. That meant it had been empty for at least a few hours.

Before Kathy's shift at the bar started, most afternoons she would go over to the Horn Ranch and help her friend, Renee, care for the animals. In exchange for the help, Renee and Kathy would ride on the ranch's horses until the cowgirl had to leave for work. It was a tradition that went all the way back to their childhood together.

Renee, who was currently brushing a cow named May-May, shook her head. "No, I haven't," she said in her gentle voice. It was one of the traits Kathy admired so much about the rancher: she was always gentle and heartfelt no matter where she was. That may be why animals are always seemed to calm down around her.

Renee informed, "One of my friends took Israfel out for some exercise this morning."

"Oh, was it Toby?" Kathy asked. The fisherman, who was even calmer than Renee, helped out with the animals at least several times a week. It didn't take a genius to figure out why he came so often.

The rancher bit the bottom of her lip before saying, "N-n-no. He's…um, busy today."

Kathy quirked an eyebrow at the odd behavior, but figured it was the mention of Toby that had made the girl flustered. Though it took a lot to faze Renee, she always became nervous when conversations about boys arose. The girls fell into a comfortable silence as they completed their chores—Renee brushed all of the livestock, while Kathy replenished their food—and the only interruptions were the brush running through the animals' fur and hay falling into troughs.

However, the silence didn't last long when the rancher peered over the lamb she was tending to. "Kathy?"

Without turning around, Kathy sneaked a sugar cube to her favorite horse, Reggie. "Hmm? What's up, doll?"

"Have you talked to Owen lately?"

"Sure, last night. I had to call Luke again to drag him home after he drank one too many."

"Oh." Renee seemed disappointed by this fact, but the reason why was unclear. "So you haven't…um…talked to him otherwise?"

The cowgirl stared at her friend, puzzled. "Honey, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing, nothing," said the rancher hastily, cheeks turning pink.

"Renee, I love ya to pieces, but you really are a terrible liar." Kathy put her hands on her hips—never a good sign. "What's with the sudden bombardment of boy talk?"

"Oh, er, nothing," Renee fumbled, refusing to meet the blonde's eyes. "I, um…forgot I need to do something! Can you brush the last few animals, please? Bye!" Without another word, the rancher practically ran out of the barn, leaving Kathy behind (and an irritated lamb whose wool still needed grooming) to wonder what had just happened.

"There, there, Reggie. You're a good boy, aren't you?" Kathy murmured, pushing a brush through the reddish-brown hair in leisurely, tender strokes. Reggie gave a contented neigh. A hoof scratched the floor strewn with straw; the air was thick with the odor. The stallion was the last animal on Kathy's list that needed grooming.

"It seems I have some competition," said a deep voice from behind Kathy. "If you like a horse more than me, that's going to wound my ego."

The girl fought back a smile when she turned around. Owen was leaning against the barn's doorway, arms and legs crossed. A toothy grin was spread ear to ear.

Kathy snorted before pulling out a couple of sugar cubes from her jean's pocket and offering them to Reggie. "Dear, your ego could use a few blows." Her palm tickled when the horse nibbled at the snacks. "And besides, a horse will beat you every time."

"Depends on what we're talking about. If we're talking about singing opera in the shower, than anyone could crush me to a pulp. But if we're talking about being devilishly attractive, then I take the gold."

"I stand corrected—your ego needs the wrath of the Harvest King himself to even become tolerable."

"Ah-ha!" The miner lifted a finger into the air, oblivious to the insult. "You didn't deny that I am devilishly attractive!"

Exasperated, Kathy glared up at the wood planks on the ceiling, as if hoping to find instructions there on how to shut the miner up. Where there was Owen, there was always the need for duck tape. Why did she even think for a second that he was a crush-worthy candidate? He was too obnoxious and arrogant to be of interest. However, when the cowgirl sneaked a glance at him, she couldn't help but notice the way his black shirt was oh-so tight against his muscular chest. Oh, right—that's why.

Owen's drawl interrupted her observations. "You know you want to kiss me."

"I do not!" Kathy snapped, good looks forgotten. Reggie gave an irritable whinny from having his "lovey" time interrupted.

The miner's expression remained cool, undaunted by the glares being shot at him like Tasers. "Yes. You do."

"No, honey, I really don't."

"You do."

"Don't."

"C'mon, baby, you can't resist the charm of The Miner Mighty Man."

Kathy resisted the urge to stomp her boot like a tantrum-throwing child. "If you keep this up, Owen, I will have my daddy put you into a blender and mix you up until you're nothing but pony-chow."

"You love me," Owen declared cheerfully.

The cowgirl groaned and let her head thump against the horse's side. Without looking up, she pointed a finger towards Owen, who was no doubt still grinning like a moron. "Reggie, sic him."

The horse flicked his tail noncommittally in response, nibbling at the straw-filled trough.

"You're no help," grumbled the girl.

When Owen started to laugh, Kathy tilted her head just enough so she could shoot him a glare. If only looks could kill...or at least severely injure. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Duh."

The miner's hands shot up when Kathy reached for a pitchfork leaning on the wall. "Whoa, hold on! I got an idea, okay! A win-win situation!"

Kathy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "If it involves us going out, you're pony-chow."

"No, of course not! Okay, maybe—" Owen scurried back when the cowgirl raised the pitchfork; each metal prong glinted menacingly, as if eager for his demise. "Um, what I meant to say was that we could do a bet!"

The pitchfork was lowered a degree when Kathy quirked a brow in curiosity. "What sort of bet?"

"Well, how 'bout a horse race? If you win, I'll stop bugging you. Well, at least for awhile…maybe a day, if you're lucky."

"Uh huh, like that's convincing. So what happens if you win?"

The miner's grin stretched wider. "Then I get a kiss. On the lips—unless, of course, you want to plant it somewhere else…"

Kathy sighed. "And here I thought you might've grown a brain."

"Oh, come on, just think about it. You say you're the best at horse-racing, right?"

Kathy shrugged, lowering the pitchfork so the wooden handle was stabbed into the ground. "Best 'round here, at least."

"And not just at horse racing," he said slyly, earning another glare. "My point is that you shouldn't have anything to worry about. You're the best at horse racing, so why doubt yourself against me?"

Kathy still looked skeptical as she considered his words. Then she remembered… "Hey, wait a minute! You don't even know how to ride a horse!"

The miner just shrugged. "I had some free time."

"But it still wouldn't be fair because you don't—"

"Kathy, just shut up and agree already. Unless you're too scared…"

That miner knew exactly what buttons to press.

"Never." Kathy jutted out her chin with pride. "You're on, sugarplums."

Owen gave a smug, unsurprised smirk as he turned without a word and strutted outside. The cowgirl opened the gate to Reggie's stall, reins in hand and horse trotting after her, before reluctantly following Owen to the fields. When her boots touched the blades of grass, she sucked in a breath of fresh air, filled with the scent of flowers and the warmth of the afternoon. It was a tremendous relief from the stuffiness in the barn.

Owen was already waiting on the hill for her. A stallion with a coat like vanilla stood by his side, nibbling some grass.

"So that's where Israfel went." Kathy raised an eyebrow. Did Renee know that Owen had taken the stallion?

"Yup, I took him for a little stroll before I came here." The miner patted the horse's side, which Israfel seemed to appreciate. The show of kindness made Kathy feel less hesitant; a horse had a good eye for character…usually.

"So what are the rules?" Kathy asked.

"Simple." Owen outstretched an arm and pointed towards the bridge where Renee and Toby usually fished together. "Whoever's first to reach the bridge is the winner."

"Sounds good to me," agreed the cowgirl, swinging herself up into Reggie's saddle. The horse barely shifted under her weight. Kathy immediately felt a lift in her mood. Maybe this competition won't be so bad, after all.

Owen placed a stick on the ground, parallel to the river, before mounting his stallion. The riders lined their horses so their hooves just touched the stick's bark; the stallions leaned forward in anticipation. Even they could sense the tension buzzing in the air.

"One," Owen counted.

"Two." A grin inched across Kathy's face.

"Three."

"GO!"

The riders were off, flying across the hills and dashing beyond the buildings.

At first they were neck to neck, both leaning forward in their saddles, but Kathy quickly took the lead—experience was on her side. Soon Owen was yards behind and out of sight.

In the beginning the only thought that possessed Kathy's mind was the need to win. But then it wasn't long until the true rider came out, and all thoughts of the competition melted away to form a sensation of pure happiness. She never felt more alive than when she would ride. It was the same giddiness of being a little girl again, riding on her daddy's shoulders, feeling like the world and the skies were within her reach. This was Kathy at her best.

A rush of exhilaration pumped through her bloodstream, spurring her heart to beat faster than the horse could run. Kathy's emerald eyes widened, focusing until she could take in every blade of grass fluttering in the breeze, every leaf quivering on a branch. The wind whistled in encouragement when it kissed her reddened cheeks, sending her ponytail streaming behind her as if it was dancing along, a golden ribbon twirling and spinning through the air. The motions of the horse's muscles-bunching into a taut mass before releasing with a spurt of energy-was transferred to Kathy; the vibrations traveled up her frame. Their bodies moved in unison with each other until they became one seamless instrument—Kathy and Reggie, rider and horse, tamer and beast...friend and friend.

The girl let a wild laugh bubble past her lips. Before the sound could be swept away by the wind's own melody, Reggie responded by picking up speed. Even he seemed to share her enthusiasm.

It wasn't until a throaty laugh joined hers when Kathy's gaze swerved to the side. Owen and Israfel were neck to neck with their competitors. The former was riding with only one hand gripping the rein, while the other hung back, free in the air. All he needed was a ten-galleon hat and he would be the picture of a cowboy. Kathy noted, albeit grudgingly, that he was better than he'd let on. Jerk.

With a lopsided grin, he gave the girl a mock salute before racing forward. The euphoria that had filled her to the brim just moments ago dwindled away. Kathy grunted in frustration. "Oh, no, you don't," she muttered, digging her heel into Reggie's side. The stallion picked up speed.

The bridge was becoming nearer in sight—maybe a lap away. The sound of water being churned in the mill competed with the howling of the wind. A breeze filled with mist drifted from the river and speckled Kathy's skin.

She was almost there. Almost!

Reggie's breaths became heavier from fatigue but his pace didn't decline. He was just as eager to win as his rider. Hooves imprinted a path on the ground, throwing up flecks of dirt. Owen was still in the league, but he kept glancing back as Kathy gained ground. It didn't seem possible that Kathy's heart could beat any faster, but it did. Now she was only a foot behind Owen—but was it enough?

It wasn't.

Only a yard away from the bridge, the miner urged a last spurt of speed from Israfel. The bridge was speckled with mud when the hooves clomped against the wood. Kathy hit the bridge only seconds later, but in that few seconds, the winner had been decided.

Kathy yanked her reins, and jumped to the ground before Reggie could even come to a full stop. Owen did the same.

"It seems like I win," he declared, crossing his arms.

"Seems so." Kathy narrowed her eyes. "So how did you really learn how to ride?"

The miner sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, which Israfel took as a sign to nibble the spikes of hair. Swatting the horse away, he answered, "I had a good teacher."

"Don't tell me," Kathy groaned, realization dawning at last. "Renee."

"Yup."

All of the puzzle pieces clicked together. The cowgirl sighed, pressing a finger to her temple in exasperation. Renee's odd behavior from earlier now made sense. She had been teaching Owen in secret all along—she had even lent him Israfel! That was why she was so interested in talking about the miner! The little manipulator…the next time Kathy saw that rancher, she would give her a good, stern talking-to.

Owen, once again, interrupted the cowgirl's hostile thoughts by clearing his throat. "Ahem. I believe I'm owed a kiss. On the lips."

Kathy's thoughts snapped back to the present—the present being the miner who was looking at her expectantly. Reggie's smooth rein became slick with moisture when Kathy tightened her grip on it.

"Um, eh…right…" Kathy fought hard to look anywhere but at Owen. "Only if you close your eyes!" she squeaked, almost yelling in hysteria. Goddess, why is it so hot all of a sudden?

"Yes, ma'am." Owen grinned and obeyed.

In that little time she stole, Kathy searched her options frantically. She could just kiss him and get it over with. Honestly, she did like him—heck, who is she kidding? She liked him a lot! (Even if he was a moron.) But would she really want their first kiss to be a result of a lost bet? No, there has to be another way…

SNORT!

Kathy jumped at the sound, turning to Reggie who had been quiet up until then. Perhaps the Harvest Goddess had decided to show mercy, for a light bulb flared in Kathy's mind. A wicked grin spread on her as an idea took form.

"Owen," she stifled a giggle, "come closer."

The miner continued to smile as he blindly stepped forward. When he walked through empty space, he took another step. And another. And another. Was that Kathy giggling?

Finally, he sensed a breath of warm air on his cheeks and his grin grew a little wider. Owen leaned forward until his lips touched something…fuzzy? Did Kathy have peach fuzz? No, wait, it was more bristly than fuzzy…something wasn't right…

His eyes flew open. Directly in front of him was a pair of big, brown eyes…

But Kathy had green eyes…

"What the—!"

Owen jumped back. With only inches separating them, Reggie neighed grumpily from having his personal space intruded. Kathy was bent over, arms holding her waist, as she laughed shamelessly beside her horse. "You said you wanted a kiss." The girl grinned. "And Reggie was happy to oblige."

Owen's face turned beet red. "That's not—I'm not—CHEATER!"

He charged towards the girl, but Kathy was faster. In a second she hopped onto Reggie's saddle and was racing towards the ranch, laughing all the while. "Catch me if you can, sweetie-pea!"

Owen scrambled onto his Israfel's back and chased after the girl. He patted the horse's neck. "We'll win her heart someday, buddy. We have Renee on our side."

**Author's Note:**

> Um...I'm a sucker for unexpected twists, aren't I?
> 
> The next bit is a little sneak-peak of another Harvest Moon one-shot called "Sweet Things!" Please check it out if you're interested.
> 
> l*l*l*l
> 
> All was quiet as Maya hummed a soft tune under her breath, reaching forward on her tiptoes to put the dried dishes in the overhead cabinet. The delicious smell of the food leftover from that night made her stomach rumble. When she was finished, maybe she could sneak a few bites of that yummy pie Chase had made. Ooh, or maybe that strawberry ice cream…
> 
> Ding!
> 
> The girl's sweet contemplations were interrupted when the bell hanging over the bar's doorway rang in a high-pitched note. "Sorry, but we're closed for the night!" Maya automatically said, turning around to see who the visitor was.
> 
> She sucked in a breath when she saw the person.
> 
> "I need help," the man said.


End file.
